NMFU-MARVEL Wikia
NMFU (NO MATCH FOR US) ALLIANCE FOR MARVEL CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS Wiki page for the NMFU Alliance in Marvel's Contest of Champions. We are using the LINE app for chat and communication because it is much better than the in-game chat. Add TattedReaperess, , Briansoccer1476, or HoodWook 69 there. This is now mandatory." ADMINS Leader: 'Briansoccer1476 '''Officers: ' TattedReaperess - ArlenCaplan - HoodWook69 - CT89 - Quip Kid - Jo3ang - AzziesAmbition - Pap30V Sgt. At Arms: Yat Warrior HOW TO APPLY Interested in being part of NMFU? To join our alliance, you must meet three requirements: # You must have a player rating of at least 20,000 # You must be willing and able to join LINE APP for alliance chat # You must be willing to abide by the rules that we set for our alliance members (see below) RULES 1. All members are required to join LINE APP so we can better communicate with each other. 2. Inactivity for more than 3 days could result in you being kicked. 3. Multiple 0% contributions to events could also result in you being kicked. Participation in events is crucial as well as expected. 4. Don't start a new battle group without an Officers permission ( See Roster in Line App!) 5. Don't join a battle group if you are unable to play. 6. If you are going to be absent please let the Officers know. 7. If you need help just ask, but no begging for items. 8. Be loyal and lets grow together, ABSOLUTELY no alliance hopping. 9. HAVE FUN!! EVENTS: ALLIANCE QUEST PLANS 'Joining the Right Group/Picking Champions ' All members have been assigned to a specific battlegroup. Alliance Quest Roster is posted in group before every quest If you're assigned to Group 2 and it is not avail yet wait until it is avail to open. **DO NOT ENTER GROUP YOUR NOT ASSIGNED TO* Pick 3 champs of different classes. Don't go into battle with 3 cosmic champs, for example. Pick 3 champs that have synergy bonus. Try to use champs that are immune to poison and/or have regeneration (Ultron is perfect). If you can't figure it out, bring your 3 strongest champs...OR ask an officer! 'Only join your assigned battlegroup unless directed to do otherwise by an officer .'Examine the champions that your battlegroup members have already added to the group. Spectate the map for your battlegroup - select champions that will help "fill in" what is needed for the quest. Don't just look at what's needed right now - look at the whole map.When in doubt - ask in the LINE group for your battlegroup. '''Picking the Right Path Once you’re in a battlegroup, pick a path that makes sense. Start by looking for a path nobody else is on yet. We need to cover them all to get max rewards, and the nodes absolutely have to get taken out. Aim for a path where you can win every fight you engage in. Look for strong matchups (see below) that benefit your champions. If you can’t get good matchups, avoid giving enemies class advantages and go there. If you want advice or can’t sort it out – ASK FOR HELP. Go to the LINE chat for your battlegroup and shout. Avoid getting KO’d. Potions for alliance quests are expensive, so it’s better to wait a bit and see if you get help than rushing in and ending up being unable to help at all later in the quest. All my champions are low on health/I’ll never win that fight pick 3 champs of different classes. Don't go into battle with 3 cosmic champs, for example. 2) pick 3 champs that have synergy bonus. 3) try to use champs that are immune to poison and/or have regeneration (Ultron is perfect). 4) If you can't figure it out, bring your 3 strongest champs...OR ask an officer! Use your energy to move, then refuse to fight by hitting back or letting the timer for selecting a champion expire. You’ll open the door for others, and they can take on that fight. All my champions are KO’d DON’T stop checking the alliance quest. You can still move and clear paths for the other people in the quest. That can be really important. ALLIANCE QUESTS (ABOUT) General Information Alliance Quests are a way for us to get some great stuff - all the way up to hard-to-get catalysts (like Tier 4 basics). But we have to be smart about them, communicate well, and use strategy. Our goal is to get every Battlegroup we open to 100% complete before the quest expires. Understanding Link Nodes and Boosting Alliance quests contain two different types of nodes: Linked Nodes are enemies that provide boosts to other enemies. You can see them by tapping the funny triangle icon with circles at the apexes - the link nodes will have triangles that "flow" from them to the enemies that they boost. They'll also be visible on the map - look for enemies with purple out lines and that same icon on their portrait. Local Nodes are enemies that have permanent boosts just because of where they stand. You can view the boosts that are affecting an enemy by tapping on the enemy. A screen will appear to the right that shows you both incoming boosts (the ones they receive that make them tougher to fight) and outgoing boosts (that they give to other enemies). Boosts from linked nodes will show up with the purple triangle icon, those from local nodes will have an orange broken circle icon next to them. Note that the list of boosts can be long enough that you will have to scroll to see all of them, particularly for enemies late in the quest. The boosts in alliance quests can be a huge factor in the difficulty of a a fight. Do not attack an enemy that is being boosted by linked nodes- wait for the nodes to get knocked out!' ''Boosts can range from bumping health, attack or critical rate (all good, but not particularly special) to really nasty effects like adding regeneration or degeneration (think regen that hurts you instead of helping the enemy). When in doubt - ask. If the clock is winding down, attacks we would tell you not to make normally may suddenly become a necessity. But we'd prefer for everyone to get the most out of the champions that they bring every time. '''What Else is Different? here are a number of other ways that alliance quests are different from story or event quests: * Enemies can and will use level 3 special attacks. Be careful to manage their power bar as best you can. * You do not consume energy to follow a path that people have already taken. * You cannot use the "standard" revives and heals you collect for story or event quests. There are special items for alliance quests and they are considerably more expensive than the standard versions. * Any champions you use in the Alliance Quest will be unavailable to you for story or event quests. While we want the best you can bring, don't do so if you need them for Thanos or to score well in another event (like Completion). * Fights have a time limit. You only have one minute to pick a champion, then you'll go back to the map. But once a fight starts, you have 3 minutes to win the fight or suffer damage penalties. These can be severe and KO your champion. My Score in the Alliance Quest Sucks - Will You Kick Me? Nope. We don't even look, to be honest. We'd love for it not to suck and hope you'll do better next time, but the reality is that these can be very tough opponents and you need a really strong team to score well. So we pay zero attention. We also ignore the individual scores for events like Node Removal or Alliance Brawl. Alliance quests are team efforts, and we treat them that way. Do your best, be smart, and ask for help if you aren't getting it. We'll all be fine. ALLIANCE WARS Ok ya'll we have officially started Alliance Wars. Therefore we need a bit of a guide. Offensive Strategy Basically the same strategy for AQ is used here. Take your top three champs or utilize synergies (such as perfect block team) There are nine paths in the AW. Ideally each path would require one person with a sweeper staying at the starting point. Until everyone has 3/30 4 star champs to roll through, we'll go 8 paths and two sweepers. The paths range in difficulty from inner to outer. Inner two loops are the easiest, then the next outer loops being medium and the two outermost being the most difficult. So that being said, with the linking chains on either side, one mistake could freeze up an entire section. See the link at the bottom for info on each node and plan attacks accordingly. Defensive Strategy Defense is rather involved. There are ten summoners per group and three groups total. Due to the lack of 30 members, we'll just stick to two groups right now. Each summoner will select 5 champions, excluding the three for offense, and place them on the map. Visit this link to see the map and each node on it. http://coc.frogspawn.de/aw/56d9e6a14cb4e It would be best if everyone understood how to optimize each node. So lets see what we can do. For example, if a node says, champion saves until their level three attack, don't put in DD or Gamora, whose level three's are weak in comparison to their ones and twos. A duped Doc, duped Thor or duped Storm are much better choices. Duped Juggsie or duped UC are excellent candidates for AW as well. Nodes 28 and 38 call out for even a three star. Node 45 should get one if there are enough to go around. Use this link for every node and champs that optimize. http://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1J3ISq4uzosDuSAnjl91Qzd_dVk9XxNl5tVOX8MZzl/edit#gid=0 ARENA TIPS 3 vs. 3 Strategy Guide Rounds 1-5 (streak = 0-4): Lowest ranked 3 stars in ascending order Rounds 6-10 (streak = 5-9): Highest ranked 3 stars in descending order ( maxed if possible ) Rounds 11-15 (streak = 10-14): Next set of lowest ranked 3 stars in ascending order ( use synergies and be prepared to win two and lose one.) Round 16 (streak = 15): Team with highest TR ( 7000 is bare ass minimum ) Round 17 (streak = 16): Team with second highest TR ( 6000 minimum ) Round 18 (streak = 17): Team with third highest TR ( 6000 minimum ) Rounds 19+ (streak +18+) Infinite begins (hopefully) use Highest TR teams in descending order. **Please note, All teams from this point on should have a minimum TR of 4200 (1400 PI per hero). Once you get to the end of your teams, loop back and use the same teams in the same order, starting from round 16. If you are using 3 star champs, they need to be maxed. Happy Hunting.** Arena Brackets Kabam separates arenas into brackets so that new players aren't competing with folks that have been playing forever. Unfortunately, they do this in one of the stupidest ways they can: based only on how long since you created your Marvel CoC account. This means if you created your account, but then didn't actually play for three months, you'll be competing with people you should never face. Brackets will define the score you need to aim for to hit the top rewards. You can tell your bracket quickly by looking at how many people get the top rank reward in the 4* arena. Note that these scores are strictly estimates. They can go up if the featured champion is very popular and down if not. Use them as a benchmark to aim for. I Can't Get Those Ridiculous Scores! Well, you don't really need to. There's still good reasons to do the arenas. The milestone rewards are good! Max out the milestones for the 4* arena and you get enough shards for 8 premium crystals. Kabam introduced percentage rewards that can be good. For example, a score of 2.4 million in the recent Symbiote Spider Man arena was enough to get the highest percentage reward in the veteran's bracket. The practice will help you play better. You're doing a lot of fighting and it's against AIs that are better than the quest AIs. You'll end up being a better player. How Does the Arena Work in the First Place? Entering an arena is easy. Most are free, like the ones that give you a chance at the featured hero. Some, like the Catalyst Clash arenas, require that you spend battle chips to get access. But it's generally just click the button to enter the arena, and away you go. Once in the arena, you're selecting teams of three heroes that will fight a three hero team other people have put into the arena. Pick your champions and hit the "find match" button. Note that finding a match costs something - this is almost always gold, though Kabam did use special items (the Pym canisters) for some arenas in the past. For the standard arenas, this costs 100 gold for the 3* arena and 400 gold for the 4*. Then you pick the match you want to fight - you'll be given three options that show you the summoner that put them into the arena, their summoner level, the total rating of the team you'll fight, and one of the champions in the team you'll fight. You win matches by winning 2 out of the 3 fights involved. When you win your first match, your multiplier will increase from 1.0 to 1.25. This will keep happening in the following sequence: 1.0, 1.25, 1.5, 2.0, 2.5, 3.0. Once you hit a multiplier of 3.0, it won't increase any more. The multiplier is applied to the score listed for each fight - win a fight worth 100 base points at a 1.0 multiplier, and that's all you'll get. Win it at 2.5, and it's 250 points. If you ever lose a match, you lose your multiplier, so the goal is to win as many in a row as you can. All of your points get added together and are used both for milestones and for your final score. Picking the Right Match * Select the highest strength team you can fight and beat. * Do a little math. If an opponent has a total rating of 10,000 and the champion you see is rated 5,200, then the other two champions you'll fight have a total rating of 4,800. * If you can pick a fight where you know you get a class advantage and win the fight, do it. * Alternatively, if you can't get an advantage, pick the fight where you know you'll have one opponent that doesn't have an advantage over anyone on your team. * You can spend units to change your opponent, starting at a cost of 5 units. This cost will eventually escalate, so you can't do it infinitely. Do this strategically and you can manage your fights quite well. * If you ever spend units and the opponent doesn't change or your opposing team ratings go up, quit the app and restart it before doing so again. Occasionally, a bug will keep presenting the same opponent. Maintaining a Win Streak The "best" way to maintain a winning streak is to have nothing but teams of maxed out champions to put in the arena. This isn't necessarily hard in the 3*, but takes time to build up. Ideally, you get 6 maxed teams to use - this gives you the best balance of time spent and points earned. But that's not realistic for everyone so: Know how difficulty increases and decreases. In the 3* arena, fights get a bit more difficult up to 20 wins, when you're fighting very fast and good AIs until win 25. When you get to 26, the difficulty drops again and won't increase until you hit 45. In the 4* arena (or any arena where you can use a 4* like Crystal Cornucopia), you need a different strategy: * Fights 1-8 will increase in difficulty, but be very manageable. * When your win streak hits 9, your opponents become insane. Switch to a 2 strong/1 very weak team for each fight. You will do this until you have 15 wins. Note: Ant Man is particularly dangerous to use here due to the Double-Edge/Liquid Courage/Willpower combination. Avoid him during this phase. * At 15 wins, you can stop using 2 strong/1 weak and avoid spending units if and only if you can field a team with a total rating of 5.5k or more. * If the fight you get is insanely difficult (usually 11+ wins), spend units to reduce the difficulty. * When you hit 20 wins, go back to normal teams of three but do not use any team with a total rating below 4000. That should get you to very winnable fights, although you will be fighting opponents that are *very* fast. Note that any references to rating above ignore boosts! You may find yourself with the ridiculous opponent if you field a 4.1k team with three boosts active. Build your teams wisely: Use synergies and put the best teams you can into the fight. Be ready to sandbag: When you get to a certain number of wins, the teams you have may no longer be strong enough. So game the system - matches are set based on the rating of the team you put in. Put two strong champions with one weak one. You'll lose one guaranteed, but may be able to win the other two and maintain your streak. Fail on Purpose Strategically: So you hit 17 wins and you know you just don't have the champions to win the next match - you barely eked out a win in the last one with 1 health left on your champions in each fight. So lose. Just do it with some cruddy champions and start fighting your way back up the win streak ladder, saving your good champions for a higher multiplier. Make Maxed Teams! Winning in the arena eventually means building teams of 3 maxed-out champions. This means you need to level up strategically (see the Gameplay Tips page) with that as your goal. Ideally, you want to field 5-6 teams of maxed out champions to maximize your payback for the time you spend in the arena. CONTEST OF CHAMPION FORUMS Kabaam Forum Reddit Forum STRATEGY GUIDES & USEFUL LLINKS FOR PLAYER DEVELOPMENT Strategy Links: Synergy Guide Image (Click to Enlarge) Roster Manager Mastery Links: Mastery Guide Offense Mastery Guide Defense Mastery Guide Utility Mastery Board Other Information: Upgrade Cheat Sheet' Catalyst Class Schedule: Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__